deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Schnee vs. Byakuya Kuchiki
Sometimes the only people you can depend on are your siblings Interlude (*Cues- Wiz and Boomstick- Brandon Yates*) Wiz- They are the ones that uphold the law, punish the wicked and-'' '''Boomstick- Train your younger sibling to be the best warrior that ever was! Like Winter Schnee, The eldest daughter of the Schnee Dust Company and Eldest sister of Weiss of Team RWBY.' Wiz- And Byakuya Kuchiki, Bleach's 28th head of the Kuchiki clan adoptive older brother of Rukia. '' '''Boomstick- Hes Wiz and im Boomstick!' Wiz- And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE Winter commands into DEATH BATTLE Wiz- The world of remnant is known for many things, The grimm that scower the land, the huntsman and huntresses that fight the grimm and of course, the Schnee family. Boomstick- And a dysfunctional one at that. Thats probably because of Colonel Sa- I mean Jacques Schnee, the head of their company, The Schnee Dust company. And hes pretty much an @$$hole. Wiz- Pressuring his kids to be perfect, Jacques had to push his children to be perfect. But one of the children rejected his ideals and persue a life of military. The eldest daughter, Winter. Boomstick- Winter while doing better, wasnt on equal terms of with he father, to the point she cut off all financial and accusing her general of stealing her from her. Wiz- Winter would soon become the role model for her sister, Weiss. While her sister's life was hard, what made Winters harder was unlike Weiss, she had no one to look up to. Boomstick- Winter inspired Weiss to leave her father's b*** @$$ to prove she is more then just a name. Even training her just to prepaire for what was to come. Wiz- While she does show a hardh attitude towards her, its only because she understands. She understands what shes going through. She understands what her father may have put her through, and she's willing to push her to her limit and break out of the prison her family has become. Doing so, Weiss was abke to he free to the kingdom of Vale and Beacon Academy, where Winter stayed in Atlas fighting Grimm, and abandoning all emotions. Boomstick- Damn, talk about deep. But being a militaru commander, she definetly looks the job. I mean, if you were a grimm and saw that cold glare of hers, then your likely to $#*** yourself. Wiz- Shes incredibky skilled in her abilities of using glyphs, summons and swordsmanship. Using her trusty cutlass. Boomstick- Unlike other weapons, it doesnt have a name, infact it just kinda looks like a standard cutlass. but she can incoorperate her weapon into her glyphs. Wiz- With her glyphs, Winter can create them on surface or in the air , and have different effects with each color. Black glyphs hold things in place, where white glyphs propel things forward. And can also infuse her glyphs with dust. '' '''Boomstick- And no, it aint the stuff you find under coaches and between keyboards.' Wiz- Dust is actually a chemical compound infused with the elements themselves like fire, water, earth, wind-'' '''Boomstick- Hear- I mean lightning. With Lightning dust, she is able to slow down time around her.' Wiz- Often refered to Time Dialation. And here, Boomstick is wrong. She doesnt actually slow down time, it just increases her speed to the point it appears she moves faster then time itself. More importantly she can summkns various beings to and her in battle. Like birds, A pack of beowulves or just one. Not as versatile as her sister, but also is run by her aura. Boomstick- Which is basically a shield that covers your whole body and fuels a semblance. which is what exactly her glyphs are from. '''' Category:AtombyAdam Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs. Bleach themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Law Enforcement Combatants